


The Well

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Food Issues, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	The Well

cyclic, I shovel  
food, gorge  
until I fit no  
more - still  
unsated, I search

desperate

for more to  
chew-eat-shovel  
inside, to fill  
up the emptiness  
nonexistant

living in the well  
of me

~ Jan. 4, 2006


End file.
